


The one in which someone's yeeted into a freezing river

by ParadoxInsanity



Series: Titans 2018 [5]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick has wings, Dickiebird in the most literal sense, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I cant live without it, I swear I haven't written a fic this fast in my life, Jason Todd Has No Chill, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, No editing we die like jason todd, Riddles, Shifter AU, Sleepy Cuddles, Tacos, Very Oops, YeetDC2020, actually, and fluff, and there isn't enough, he does, hugsforjay2020, kicks in the face, much fluff, no beta we die like jason todd, so I wrote it, the questionnaire, when he has a date with a bloody hot Crow at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity
Summary: or, alternatively, that shifter AU I made up in like, 6 minutes"Dick— Dick, it's so cold.""It's notDick, kid. It's Hank. I know it's cold and you're probably in a lot of pain but you gotta hold on, okay? Dick will join us as soon as he can."Jason nodded, teeth chattering as the freezing water dripped down the side of his face.⋊THIS FANFICTION IS HOSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AS WELL AS WATTPAD, WHERE YOU CAN READ IT FOR FREE. IF YOU’RE READING THIS ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE, IT WAS POSTED THERE WITHOUT THE AUTHOR’S CONSENT⋉
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan & Raven & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Garfield Logan & Raven & Jason Todd, Hank Hall & Jason Todd
Series: Titans 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The one in which someone's yeeted into a freezing river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSeamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSeamonster/gifts).



> I made up this AU in roughly six minutes, feel free to ask any questions you may have.
> 
> Trigger warning: Body dysphoria (technically. Jason just isn't very comfortable/secure about his alternate form), hypothermia (? Does that count?)
> 
> Inspired by envysparkler's series Shifter and a picture of a bby wolf which I shall try to post 
> 
> It's beautiful, go read it
> 
> (Ps. I love you @rseamonster)

Baby.

——————————————————————————————

"Dick— Dick, it's so _cold_."

"It's not _Dick_ , kid. It's Hank. I know it's cold and you're probably in a lot of pain but you gotta hold on, okay? Dick will join us as soon as he can."

Jason nodded, teeth chattering as the freezing water dripped down the side of his face.

——————————————————————————————

When some new, random 'villain' popped up in San Francisco, the Titans 2.0 members were eager to take him on by themselves.

Guess Jason hadn't learnt his lesson after all. Or maybe, he wanted to prove that he'd improved.

Either way, the three sub pixels decided they would take him on while Donna contacted Dick, who had had some work regarding his job and the assault charges in Detroit .

As you can probably guess, it was not a good idea.

He was a Riddler knock off, and Jason couldn't wait to tell Riddler about him.

They actually had the upper hand for a little while, with Gar switching through various forms and Rachel using her inky cloud of razor blades.

Jason took on the Questionnaire.

Stupid name, we all know. 

A little while later, reinforcements arrived and the new wave of goons was rather overwhelming.

"Raven! A little help?"

" _Kinda. Busy. Here. Robin._ "

"Beast boy?"

"Incoming!" A pterodactyl swooped in and landed on a bunch of henchmen.

It looked like they were winning, until Jason got yeeted into the freezing river.

Great.

Rachel screamed, and by some fluke of nature, Hank, Dawn and Dick had arrived by then.

"Robin! Hang on"

Dick immediately dived into the river, pulling Jason out before the ice froze over him.

"HAWK! Take Robin!" He leapt into battle, going straight to the Questionnaire

"What has six faces, but does not wear makeup, has twenty-one eyes, but cannot see? What is it?"

"A taco."

_"What? NO!"_

Dick kicked him in the face.

———————— 👏back👏to👏present👏————————

"We're almost back at the trucker. Hold on kid."

"It's really cold. Can you—can you turn up the heat?"

"At the truck, absolutely. What happened? Aren't all of your fancy suits insulated?"

"Getting—" he shivered, "repaired."

"Of course it is. Only have a kilometre kid. Then you can warm up."

"What happened to Gar? And Rachel?"

"They're fine. Dick and Dawn are getting them back. Now keep quiet and focus on staying warm. Take off the cape."

Jason tried. He really did. However, his leaden fingers simply couldn't undo the clasp.

"Dick, I can't do it. I can't take off the cape. It's _cold_."

Great. The kid officially has hypothermia.

"Get in, kid. We're here." Hank deposited Jason near the changing stall, hoping he could manage to get him out of the costume without triggering any traps.

"Dickhead is coming. Hold on kiddo. Hold on."

——————————————————————————————

"Nightwing!" Dawn yelled, "Go back to the T- truck. I'll wait for the cops. Robin needs you."

——————————————————————————————

"Hawk, what happened?"

"Kid's got hypothermia. I can't get the suit off."

Considering the number of booby traps and how wet it was, it was too dangerous to try and take it off, especially since an electric shock could be conducted by the water could cause all of them to be knocked out.

"Jason, I want you to shift."

The younger dude shifted in his seat ( **not transform, like, squirming-y** )

"Jason, I know you didn't want me to see your alternate, but I really need you to shift. It's not safe for us to try and remove the suit." Jason groaned.

"Jason, shift." Dick hated sounding so commanding and authority type when Jason was scared, cold and possibly, sick.

Jason jumped, suit vanishing as he turned into a little wolf cub. He immediately curled into a ball to try and preserve body heat.

Maybe it was because he couldn't bear the thought of showing his shifted form to Dick.

Dick kissed the top of his head, "Thank you." He grabbed a fluffy towel and gently started rubbing him down, trying to get his fur dry before there was any lasting damage.

It was hard.

So hard.

To not comment on how cute Jason was as a baby wolf. But he didn't. He didn't want Jason to never shift in front of him again.

With his smol ears that couldn't quite stay upright yet and the long fluffy tail and the oversized paws and the long boopable nose, he was definitely the cutest shifter that Dick had ever seen.

It took almost all of his willpower to not coo when Jason rolled onto his back so he could get his belly rubbed dried.

——————————————————————————————

Soon, Dawn, Gar and Rachel got back after handing over the Questionnaire and the multiple choice questions.

"What happened, Hawk? You scared me out of my mind."

"He's got hypothermia." Hank jerked a thumb towards Dick towelling Jason off.

"That's— that's Jason? I can't see what he is but he looks really smol."

"Jason hasn't let us see his shifted form for months, what makes you think he'll let anyone see it now?" Hank raised a pretty good point. " _Dick_ had to order him to shift because he didn't want to."

Dick ignored them. "Jay, baby, is it okay if Dawn sees you? She'll help in getting you warm faster."

Jason turned his 96B9ED eyes to Dick, pleading him not to. ( **Yes. Canine family members can communicate with their eyes.** )

Dick smiled and scritched behind Jason's ear, "Shh, it's okay, Little Wing. I got you."

"Hey Dickhead! We're here. Want us to go ahead and prep the Medbay?" Hank called out as the Trucker parked itself.

"I think we'll be fine, Hank. Thanks though."

Dick wrapped the little wolf cub in a blanket, laughing as Jason squirmed as soon as his limbs were trapped in it. "Just for a little while. Till we get upstairs." He kissed his head and Jason scrunched his nose.

"Let's go." He told Iris to initiate the lockdown and decontamination programs and picked up the bundle of baby wolf.

Jason sighed ( **if I could post my own videos I would totally post Simba sighing. Lemme know if you have Insta and I can send it to ya** ) and set his nose on Dick's shoulder for a moment before opting to tuck it under Dick's head.

"You good, Jason?" He asked worriedly when his shivering increased as soon as they got past the air curtain, into the elevator.

Jason huffed and gave him Look™.

"Okay, okay. I'll set up the fireplace in my room for afterwards." ( **I know they haven't showed Dick's room in the show but I can clearly envision it. Is that weird? I might make a sketch sometime and post it.** )

Afterwords? Jason was confuzzled.

Dick nudged the bathroom door open with his hip and switched on the lights. "Bath time, Little Wing."

 _Ahh. That makes sense_.

He set Jason down in the tub and gathered the shampoo and towels. Jason trembled, occasionally letting out a whine the longer Dick was away.

Dick picked up the moveable shower head and sprayed a little bit of water on Jason's paw.

_AAAAA HOTTTT._

It probably wasn't that hot but his body temperature definitely was very low.

He voiced his displeasure by yelling at Dick.

He got the message, turning the temperature down. "Jason, why are you so adorable?"

Jason splashed some water at him.

——————————————————————————————

All said and done, Dick had a lot of practise bathing animals. Circus boi perks, you know?

Jason had warmed up considerably and was enjoying the draught of warm air from the hair dryer, which Dick had had to dig out because Jason was shaking off the water so it splattered all over Dick (and the bathroom tiles, but mostly Dick.)

"You are a naughty little fluffer." He said, wagging a finger and ultimately booping Jason's nose.

Jason playfully nipped his finger.

It was strange experience for him, to enjoy being around another person while he was a scruffy little wolf.

"Come here." Dick held up a towel. "We can hang near the fireplace."

Dick put Jason on the rug near the fireplace, but when he moved to straighten up ( **like that's possible ;)** ), Jason caught the edge of his sleeve with a hitch pitched whine.

"Shh baby. I'm going to go change and then I'll sit with you. Is that okay?" He booped Jason again as he unwound the damp towel.

Cue the puppy dog eyes.

Just great.

"Jason, you are extremely adorable but neither of us are going to be comfortable unless I change. I won't even put my suit in the case, I'll just set it to soak, okay?"

Jason set his face down on his paw, resigning himself to his fate and Dick dragged the rug (with Jason on it) closer to the fireplace.

I swear, Dick that never changed this fast into civvies in his life.

"Jayyyy. I'm baaack." He walked to fireplace and shifted too, grimacing as his hawk wings finally got a chance to stretch. "I'm sorry I had to leave. Alfred would have killed me otherwise."

He gathered Jason up into his lap, spreading his wings around them bot and relishing the satisfied sigh Jason let out as he snuggled into the warmth Dick offered so freely.

It was something he greatly admired about his predecessor, how willingly he looked at the good side of people than the bad, how easily he forgave and gave and gave.

But how much did anyone give back to him? He inwardly winced as he thought about how much he got Dick to help but scarcely lent a hand back towards him. He licked Dick's face, as much affection he could in his shifted form.

Dick laughed at this ticklish sensation and petted Jason gently, "What's up? Hungry?"

How like Dicolas the Third, taking a _sign of affection_ as a request. His scrunchy face must have showed up, because Dick was booping him again, "Oh, Little Wing you are so cuUTE."

Aaaand now he's giving compliments for no reason.

Brilliant.

Absolutely brilliant.

"You warm yet?"

Mmm, Jason didn't want to say yes, he may be pushed off right after. On the other hand, he could shift back to human form and no one, not even Dick would have to see him like that anymore.

Apparently Dick decided for him and dragged a recliner close to the fire, never letting go of the cub in his arms.

Dammm Dick's wings were blankets of the best kind. Jason felt drowsy already.

He closed his eyes and rumbled as something gently tugged at his fur.

Hold up. _What_?

He opened one eye to see Dick holding up a brush.

"You okay with brushing? Your fur is a little tangled up."

Jason shrugged. Well, the closest thing he could do to a shrug and Dick laughed, patting his head. "Baby."

Jason let out an offended yowl. He may be a little thin and not as tall as he could be, thanks to years of malnutrition and starving on the streets, but Alfred _said_ he was filling out and he was _not_ a baby, thank you very much.

"Sleep, Jay. I don't want you to fall ill tonight."

Jason huffed, flicking his tail, but settled down again, _accidentally_ smacking Dick in the face with his paw.

——————————————————————————————

Jason shifted back in the middle of the night, stirring Dick. "All good, Jay?"

Jason just rumbled and nodded before falling asleep again, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Dick smiled sleepily. He _adored_ it when any of his charges hugged him of their own accord. Sleepy cuddles? Even better! ( **At this point I don't even know if I'm speaking or Dick is.** )

——————————————————————————————

When Dick _actually_ woke up woke up, Jason was gone and his muscles were stiff from being still, with a weight on them, for so long.

"Jason?"

"I'm here, Dickhead. No need to get your feathers ruffled. Just cleaning up the mess I made."

"You didn't make any mess?"

"Explain all the fur and towels and blankets strewn all over the place." Hmm. He sounded grouchy and... upset?

"Oh, _that_. You don't have to worry about it, Little Wing. I'll handle it." Dick got to his feet, inadvertently stretching his wings out.

The tip of his left wing got in Jason's way as he headed towards the bathroom and he (not so gently) whacked it out of his way. "No need t'flex." He grunted.

Dick furrowed his brow. _What?_ If there's one thing you need to know about Jason, it's that if he's speaking with his lower Gotham accent? It's not good. Endif.

So he kind of wrapped a wing around Jason and pulled him over. "What's going on, Jay? Is something wrong?"

The younger shifter turned away. "Let me go, _Dick_."

Ahhh, pejorative instead of noun. Someone's bothered by something.

"Jason." He said softly, wrapping him in a wing complemented hug. "What is bothering you?"

Jason looked at him, eyes suspiciously wet, though Dick wisely didn't mention it. "These." He swatted a wing.

"You want me to shift back?" Jason shook his head.

"Baby, I can't fix whatever's wrong if I don't know what it is."

"This! Calling me baby an' adorable an' cute when you don't like my alternate!"

"Jason..." Dick was taken aback. Not what he expected, not by a long shot. "Jason, of _course_ I like your alternate! You're like, the cutest shifter I've ever seen!"

Jason looked down, clearly disbelieving, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Your fluffy tail and oversized paws and the boopable nose and triangular ears that are still a little floppy," His feathers fluffed up in his fervour. "What's _not_ to like, Jason, is the much more difficult question."

He slowed down when Jason softly touched an electric blue feather. "Jay, _baby_ , do _you_ dislike your alternate?" The younger boy tensed up, that was answer enough for Dick.

"Oh baby," he took Jason's (relatively) teeny hands in his callused and scarred hands, "You don't _ever_ have to be ashamed of yourself."

"I's just— when I was on the— on the streets, bein' such a scrawny, little thing wasn' a _good_ thing. Made me a easy target." He rubbed his face, "An' when Bruce took me in, I thought maybe it'd be bettuh. But once I became Robin, all he would do was compare me t'you. A talented vigilante with a damn' angel as an alternate. What d'you _expect_?"

"Baby, I _expect_ you to own yourself. Wolves, they're these powerful creatures and even if you're a little scrawny now, which isn't your fault, by the way, I _know_ that you're going to be a big, fearsome wolf that people will be _terrified_ when they saw you." Ahh Dick really hoped he was saying the right things.

"And definitely don't listen to Bruce. That guy doesn't know shit." He let the 'angel' comment slide, even though he _would_ be having words with a certain Bruce Wayne later.

"Why don't you go see Rachel, Gar and Rose? They've been worried about you. I'll handle this."

Jason nodded, giving Dick a quick squeeze and brushing a hand down the length of his left wing. "Okay."

"And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Please do shift from time to time. Everyone would like to see you. And no one would judge. I promise"

And if Jason padded in as a wolf and sat on Dick's feet when he was typing away at his laptop? Well, that was nobody's business but his.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE A SHIFTER TOO?"

Dick smiled, typing away as Jason rolled his eyes.

*boop*

——————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, wolves are very baby. 
> 
> And, as you know, pre-crowbar Jason is also very baby.
> 
> I joined the two, because if there's one thing I've learnt since writing fanfic, it's that I can merge things.
> 
> Any questions? >>>
> 
> I would also like you to note that lawnmowers are simply vegetarian roombas.
> 
> With knives.
> 
> Toodles ✌️✌️


End file.
